


Честная ставка

by michelle_aria



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, OOC, Saiouma Week 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelle_aria/pseuds/michelle_aria
Summary: Холодный, отдающий сыростью и грязью воздух, наполняющий лёгкие, кажется обжигающим заповедным пламенем, к которому ему прикасаться никогда в жизни было нельзя; пламенем, горячим настолько, что все органы тлеют изнутри и просятся наружу с каждой секундой, когда особенно болит это его чертово делающее треклятый кульбит сердце.И только чудом — и чудом поистине божественным, судя по всему, пусть Саихара в бога верить и разучился уже очень давно, — оно не останавливалось до сих пор.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 2





	Честная ставка

†

__

Говорите честно.

Это был четверг. Кажется. Он не совсем помнил, давно переставший бросать взгляд на календарь: и не то чтобы помнить желал, если того не требовала его дурацкая работа, занимавшая попеременно до невероятного огромное количество времени. Настолько огромное, что он иногда даже терялся между сном и реальностью, такими схожими на первый взгляд.

И если во снах всё было преспокойно и переполнено облачной безмятежностью, в которой ему можно было без проблем в полном спокойствии валяться в постели до полудня и дремать весь оставшийся день, то реальность, не щадя, трезвонила отвратительной на слух звенящей мелодией будильника на всю квартиру, возрождая детское желание, поддавшись демонстративному примеру героев некогда любимых телешоу, кинуть будильник в стену, разбив тот вдребезги.

Денег и желания на покупку нового у него, однако, не то чтобы находилось. Вернее, не находилось вообще. Не подумайте, конечно, он зарабатывал внушительные деньги и без проблем мог бы купить несколько про запас… если бы не был таким бережливым до мозга костей с того самого юношества, как раз когда отстранившийся от молодого Саихары вечно занятой дядя, расщедрившись, наконец-таки начал давать ему каждое воскресенье карманных денег на неделю, до того об этом ни разу не обмолвившийся и словом.

В конце концов, до племянника ему, кажется, и вовсе дела не было: и оставалось чудом, честно, то, что Шуичи вырос таким, каким стал в итоге, отметивший полтора месяца назад свой двадцать второй день рождения: сдержанным и несколько социально неловким, а не буйным и падким на авантюры в несколько раз больше, чем сейчас, в практически полном отсутствии контроля со стороны опекуна.

Оставалось чудом таким, которым его отец наверняка бы гордился, будь сейчас жив.

Шуичи вздыхает, зачесывая сильно отросшую и изрядно мешающую обзору чёлку назад. Стричь ее не хотелось из принципа, назло Широганэ-сан, его пылко нелюбимой и не внушавшей никакого — вообще — доверия начальнице.

И не то чтобы Саихаре было за это хоть каплю стыдно.

Сейчас, в конце концов, он был в отпуске и это должно было его с головой оправдывать по части таких детских неприязней, что он высказывал про себя, умевший держать язык за зубами с детства, терпила по всей этой проклятущей жизни.

И отмечал он последний день этого своего несчастного, короткого и долгожданного весь прошлый год отпуска поездкой в место, не подходящее для своеобразного праздника от слова вовсе.

В место, куда уже, честно, расхотел заявляться, едва вставив ключи в автомобиль.

Влажный воздух обжигает легкие запахом листвы, грязи и дождевой воды. Шуичи втягивает его с осторожностью, как будто кто-то может выскочить из-за одного из деревьев в этом лесу, накинувшись на него, в абсолютно любой момент, — но не то чтобы Шуичи в тот момент, право, боится. Может, случись так, это привело бы и к лучшему, думает он, с силой и явно напряженно выдыхая.

Головная боль утихать не торопилась, а ему все еще не стоило быть здесь.

Ему не стоило ошибаться тогда, чтобы не оказаться здесь сейчас, на самом деле.

А прошлого… прошлого не оборотишь.

Дождь стих совсем недавно. Кажется, близко к тому моменту, как он приехал сюда, ступив подошвами громоздких кроссовок на грязную землю, просевшую под лужами, в некоторых местах по дороге вынуждавших его лавировать между ними, будто бы на полосе препятствий, — где-то около получаса назад, если верить часам на его побитом телефоне.

И это размытое проявление удачи, наверное, не могло не радовать. Только вот Шуичи не чувствовал желания улыбаться от слова вовсе, да и радостно ему, в целом, не было (, как и стать, наверное, уже не могло).

_Учитывая то, куда он пришел так, наверное, в точности._

Если, в конце концов, и были уж лужи с дождем препятствием — то самым простым и не стоящим и крохи его драгоценного внимания.

Он вздыхает, слабо прикусывая губу, когда проходит по узкой тропе, пробираясь через густые ветви кустов и деревьев: он почти на месте, этом проклятом, наверняка выжимающем все соки месте, куда он обещал сходить уже месяц и все никак не находил сил.

До этого чертового (кажется) четверга.

— Прошу вас, — всхлипывает блондинка со спутанными от быстрого бега волосами, когда хватает его за лацкан пальто, вылавливая на пустой туманной улице. У нее мутные глаза и дрожащий голос ~~, — и у обоих них не прошло~~. Она протягивает ему ромашки: пестрые, белые и душистые, стянутые в дорогой обертке, и руки у нее дрожат, как заводные игрушки из дешевого пластика. Шуичи ненавидел их всё детство. 

Сложным было уже просто осмелиться добраться досюда — а еще сложнее было не сдаться на полпути по этой витиеватой грязной дороге, когда ливень стучал об крышу машины, а усталость с бурлящим отчего-то по венам чувством безнадежности так и норовили взять этот день под контроль, заставить передумать, заставить вспомнить, заставить пожалеть.

Но в тот момент когда он не так давно бросил взгляд на наручные часы, идущие в районе пяти, — было уже поздно поворачивать назад. И лишь мелькала в сознании мысль о том, чтобы развернуться и уехать, — голос плачущей Каэде снова звонким серебристым эхом звенел в ушах.

Он просто не мог отказать ей.  
_Он просто не мог усомниться в его словах._

Воздух здесь был сырой и холодный, такой бодрящий своей мерзлотностью, пробирающей до костей, что Саихара невольно вздрагивает.

Он останавливается резко, застывая, подобно статуе, когда с силой выдыхает и на мгновение жмурится. И солоноватый привкус на прикушенных собственных губах кажется ему отчего-то успокаивающим, когда вокруг остается лишь сплошной лес, шуршащий еще влажной листвой и когда вокруг не остается абсолютно никого, лишь он один оказывается промеж двух из пяти шеренг неаккуратных серых надгробий.

Когда вокруг — никого, лишь то, что он желал в этой жизни увидеть меньше всего на свете и так нелепо пытался отрицать все то время, что пытался себе так безуспешно врать.

Холодный, отдающий сыростью и грязью воздух, наполняющий лёгкие, кажется обжигающим заповедным пламенем, к которому ему прикасаться никогда в жизни было нельзя; пламенем, горячим настолько, что все органы тлеют изнутри и просятся наружу с каждой секундой, когда особенно болит это его чертово делающее треклятый кульбит сердце.

И только чудом — и чудом поистине божественным, судя по всему, пусть Саихара в бога верить и разучился уже очень давно, — оно не останавливалось до сих пор.

_— Прости меня,_ — говорит он, через силу натягивая на губы слабую улыбку, вспоминая слова того человека, который бы в жизни не допустил того, чтобы он плакал, грустил, и, тем более, сожалел об утрате. Человека, столь нелепо упрямо верившего во все хорошее, столь абсурдного и столь же оттого восхитительного — того самого парня, который не давал ему сдаться за все те годы, что они работали вместе: над мелкими делами, кражами, а потом и случаями серьезнее.

Они были лучшим дуэтом во всем агентстве, слегка чудным и оттого же особенным; Шуичи думал, что друга лучше Кайто ему уже не найти, а Момота, улыбаясь, хлопал его по плечу и говорил, что все, черт возьми, у него еще впереди.

А Саихара не находил ответа.

_— Прости меня,_ — говорит он, когда отряхивает руки, в какой-то момент промокшие, и запускает их в рюкзак, копаясь в вещах. Цветы лежали на самом верху, такие яркие среди всего прочего барахла, такие заметные, сразу привлекающие внимание, — его пальцы обвиваются вокруг букета тут же, и почему-то в тот же момент чуть ли не одергиваются от тех, как от огня, — а он все (с горем пополам, жалкий) улыбается.  
_  
Две светло-желтые лилии были красивы, как никогда._

_Две светло-желтые лилии напоминали его улыбку._

_А дюжина ромашек говорила новое «прощай».  
_  
_— Прости меня,_ — сдавленно шепчет он, когда опускается на колени и безбожно пачкает серые брюки, когда кладет цветы на землю и придавливает их небольшим камнем, осколком этого самого надгробия.

Шуичи _улыбается_ , пытается _улыбаться_ — и улыбка эта режет все его внутренности на мелкие куски острейшим лезвием в мире, когда слезы все-таки нахлестывают на глаза тонкой пленкой.

Шуичи моргает, дыхание его дрожит как никогда. Слеза опускается по щеке горячей дорожкой, и она так похожа на ложь, что и верит Шуичи в нее с трудом. Он не плакал, право, уже очень, _очень_ давно.  
_  
И Шуичи такой слабый сейчас, что становится смешно.  
_  
Воздух здесь сырой и холодный. Город далеко, в нескольких километрах, старенькая отцовская мазда стоит на дороге неподалеку от одного из редких раскидистых кедров, усеявших лес, а влажное после недавнего дождя серое треснутое надгробие — совсем-совсем рядом, в блядском полуметре.

Воздух здесь сырой и холодный: Шуичи вдыхает, и Шуичи, кажется, задыхается.

«И как тебя сюда занесло вообще?» — звучит насмешливый голос в голове. Саихара кривит лицо и сжимает в руках ткань, засучивая чересчур длинные рукава своего черного пальто, которое носил еще со студенчества, отчего-то столь дорогое и милое сердцу и лишь чудом за столько лет почти не износившееся.

Знал бы он только еще на это чёртов ответ.

Он — чертов неудачник, в конце концов.

Он шипит и на мгновение хмурится. Улыбка все-таки сползает с его губ, когда Шуичи поднимается на ноги, судорожно-горестно выдыхая, чуть щурясь и торопливо отряхиваясь, бросающий взгляд на остальные могильные камни, которых, как ему казалось, до этого момента и не существовало.

Он думает, _это точно проклятие._

Он думает — _честно?_

_Лучше бы он просто рухнул насмерть вниз._

†

† † †

__

Будьте послушны.

† † †

†

Утро начиналось не с кофе.

У Шуичи утро с кофе вообще никогда не ознаменовывалось: не столько потому что тот его не любил в точности также, как терпеть не мог Широганэ, сколько потому что времени у него едва-едва хватало даже на то, чтобы сюда приехать в чёртовы девять утра, особенно темные и мрачные этой зимой.

Утро сегодняшнего дня, однако, не отличалось от остальных четвергов, стартовавшее со строгого взгляда, брошенного из-под очков, быстрых движений собственных рук, захлопывающих гладкую крышку чёрного ноутбука, и хмурой Харукавы, стоявшей, почему-то, в отдалении с пачкой каких-то бумаг и прожигающей Цумуги взглядом с того самого момента, как Саихара переступает порог офиса с тяжелым, усталым вздохом, источающим удрученную ауру еще издали.

Он ненароком ведет плечами, ловя их взгляды на себе. В нос бьет терпкий запах освежителя воздуха — Шуичи морщится, жмурится, и вообще смотреть ни на что не хочет. Ни на кого так тем более: знакомые лица казались монументами с картин, неподвижными и не значащими для него совершенно ничего, едва не вызывавшими отвращения, а чужое внимание, внимание коллег, до невозможного повсеместное, претило сейчас как никогда.

И стыдно ему за это все еще в той же степени, однако, не было.

Потому что то подобие отчаяния, что никак в нем не утихало действительно было куда сильнее, чем могло бы показаться. Шуичи усмехается едва-едва заметно, лишь уголками тонких губ, чтобы не поймать на себе еще большего интереса, и устраивается в кресле поудобнее, чувствуя, на мгновение скривившись, как неприятно хрустит затекшая после недолгого сна шея.

Первый рабочий день, тем не менее, не напрягал от слова вовсе, как бы сильно он за время отпуска от этого ни отвык. Были ли у того какие-то особые причины? Кто бы знал, думает он, задумчиво, на секунду перед тем как открыть рабочий ноутбук, чтобы, как обычно, уйти в работу с головой. Кто бы, в самом деле, знал.

Может, это даже и к лучшему. Акамацу-сан всегда верила, что все, что происходит — лишь к лучшему, и пыталась убедить в этом всех его коллег, включая самого Саихару, когда заходила к Кайто. Всегда верила, всегда говорила, бесперебойная, как певчая птица, и всегда приходила — пока не случилось того, что случилось, прозвучавшее приговором, оглушительным до звона в ушах.

А прошлого все еще нельзя было оборотить.

Усмешка Саихары, секундная, поддавшись воспоминанию, сползает с лица так же быстро, как и слова слетают с сухих губ появившейся словно из ниоткуда Харукавы, желающей ему доброго утра и садящейся рядом, по своему обыкновению не внушавшей ничего кроме заразительного чувства апатии, поддаться которому, если честно, Шуичи против бы сейчас и не был.

Утро его давно перестало быть добрым, в самом деле. Чем старше он становился, тем в большей мере это чувство ощущал, окидывая беглым взглядом всё свое безвозвратное прошлое. Чувство того, что позитивный настрой сделает ему лишь хуже, лишь сведет прямиком в могилу — да и только.

Потому что то, чему все время, что они были знакомы, так сильно доверяла Каэде, принесло ей лишь боль да и только в итоге — и то было отличным примером им всем, в самом-то деле.

И Шуичи, честно, уже и не знал, чему вообще хотел доверять, да и были ли у него какие-то варианты в принципе.

Саихара приветственно кивает Маки в ответ, когда ловит себя на мысли о том, что не хочет произносить и слова сейчас в этой утренней стуже, сцепленный панорамами офисных окон и яркими белыми стенами, режущими глаз в таком же белом свете ламп, — потому что он, кажется, был болен чем-то куда хлеще простуды; и болезнь эта — увы, наверное — слыла неизлечимой.

_Потому что как же ему, черт возьми, было сейчас не по себе._

Телефон заходится в коротком отзвуке уведомления, донесшемся из кармана его брюк, когда Шуичи вскидывает брови и поджимает до белизны свои пересохшие губы — хотелось пить. Он моргает несколько раз: он знает, что там.

Он знал, кто ему пишет априори, потому что ему, право — угадывать и не было нужды.

Потому что только Ома был таким от стоп до самых кончиков волос перфекционистом, что только ему бы в голову пришло что-то вроде того, чтобы написать ему прямо сейчас, в такой момент, в который заметить это может кто угодно: он был, временами, казалось, способен на всё, лишь бы соблюсти проставленное в никому не говорившемся плане ровно-точное время.

И как бы не попытался сейчас Шуичи на него разозлиться, — все было бы так же безуспешно, как и его попытки забыть прошлое. Потому что где-то там, в глубине тающей как по часам души, да, — они с Омой были похожи — и он это понимал непроизвольно.

Они были такие же разные на первый взгляд, какими схожими казались реальность со сном.

Он вздыхает, прикусывая губу.

Маки говорила, что ей тоже тяжело, когда ставила перед ним очередную чашку горячего крепкого кофе с двумя ложками сахара и садилась следом напротив, отодвигая черное компьютерное кресло, которое чужое, которое вовсе-вовсе не ее, которого должны касаться совсем-совсем другие пальцы — грубые и бледные, вечно холодные и такие родные, — и которое теперь перешло ей в собственность.

Маки говорила, что пройдет. ~~Верила ли она в это сама?~~

А Шуичи улыбался ей и благодарил за кофе кроткой вежливостью, — Шуичи не отвечал так же, как и _тогда_ , безнадежный уже, кажется, на каждую клетку своего дряблого тела.

Может быть, ему действительно стоило обратиться к врачу? — думал он, отупело пялясь в потолок ночью.

Может быть, был еще хоть один жалкий шанс исправить все то, что он натворил за все свои годы, вырубленные на скелете фантомными рубцами, становившимися с каждым следующим разом все глубже и глубже, отрубающими его время снова и снова?

Шуичи не знал. Правда не знал, и как бы не пытался над этим размышлять, сколько времени бы на это не убивал — всё было безнадежно.

Но Шуичи, проклято, надеялся, что этот односложный ответ, который уготовила ему нещадная судьба своим тихим шепотом, пробирающим до самых костей, звучал коротким «нет».

~~— Даже если придется ждать вечность.  
~~

†

† † †

__

Не забывайтесь.

† † †

†

Стены были серые, бетонные, неоклеенные.

Наверняка ледяные.

Одна из них, та, что справа, была спрятана за парой невысоких стеллажей, полки которых были заставлены редкими томами книг, в названиях которых он сумел прочесть несколько некогда особенно нравившихся ему детективов. Остальные парень видел в первый раз.

Стену слева нелепо увешивали громоздкие аляпистые плакаты, а остальные две, что сзади и спереди, были абсолютно пустые, потрескавшиеся в нескольких местах, и одним своим видом отчего-то вселявшие в душу какое-то необъяснимое чувство одиночества, которое в этот момент было полностью и абсолютно неуместным.

Ведь сейчас Саихара Шуичи вовсе не был один: чужие холодно-сиреневые глаза глядели ему прямо в душу изучающим взглядом. И если бы Шуичи спросили, на самом деле, — он бы вообще предпочел здесь не оказываться, — _не сегодня, не после того, что было вчера так в точности,_ — окруженный со всех сторон треклятыми холодными стенами и не имеющих никаких других возможностей выбраться кроме диалога,

_только вот судьба его распорядилась иначе._

~~_Ведь сейчас Саихара Шуичи даже самим собой себе, в принципе, не казался._ ~~

Он чихает несколько раз перед тем, как озвучить свой вопрос, — воздух тут был в особенности пыльный, густой и тяжелый: никогда еще дышать Шуичи не было так сложно, думается ему. В легких что-то навязчиво кололо, как будто пробивалось внутрь через дыхательные пути совершенно незваным гостем, которого он не мог выставить за порог, как ни старался: страх? Недоверие?  
_  
Что это могло быть?_

Шуичи встряхивает головой, встречаясь взглядом с его сиреневыми глазами, оттененными мраком комнаты, и чуть-чуть — едва заметно — сжимает под столом на коленях руки, даже если это совсем безнадежно и секундный огонек мерцает в глазах Омы в тот же момент, стоит ему напрячься: Саихара просто _не мог не пытаться_ это скрыть.

Ведь показывать свои слабости перед врагом — самое что ни на есть настоящее табу, правда же?

— Что-то случилось, Кокичи? — спрашивает он осипшим голосом, чувствуя, как боль в горле, притихшая отчего-то с раннего утра, вновь начинала себя проявлять.

Этого еще ему не хватало, думает он, когда парень вскидывает брови и сцепляет пальцы в слабый замок у себя под подбородком.

Страх, недоверие, ложь, в конце концов… если и было у этих вещей воплощение, то Кокичи Ома подошел бы на эту роль, один-единственный на всем белом свете, больше кого бы то ни было ещё.

— Не то чтобы… Тут уже другой вопрос, Шуичи, — он улыбается, прикрывая глаза и мельком бросая взгляд на часы: четыре ноль-один вечера. У них ровно двадцать девять минут на то, чтобы уйти незамеченными. Идеально просчитанный план, что он раз за разом прокручивал в мыслях, казалось, мог начать слетать с его губ в абсолютной точности до каждого слова в совершенно любой момент. — Вопрос, ради которого я тебя сюда позвал.

Его глаза сверкают огоньками азарта в свету старой изредка мигающей лампочки; он сидит напротив него, совсем, казалось бы, близко, только вот Шуичи кажется, что он как никогда от него, почему-то, далёк в этот момент, когда они проводят время вместе за этим деревянным столом в чертовом подвале, где их никто и ни за что — по словам Омы, сказанным с особенной уверенностью, не сможет найти.

И это — очевидно — ложь. Тот говорит так почти всегда.

— И всего-то вопрос? — спрашивает ненароком Шуичи, сжавший плечи. Становилось холодно, едва ощутимо тряслись кисти рук и холодели кончики пальцев, когда Ома не вёл и бровью, одетый куда легче детектива, пришедшего сюда в своем излюбленном пальто, бывшем куда плотнее черного воровского плаща. Врал ли он, Ома, в тот момент, умеющий управлять собой, как искусный мастер? Шуичи оставалось только гадать.

Шуичи оставалось только гадать, смотреть, и желать втихую уйти, когда тот отвернется: просто исчезнуть по тихому щелчку пальцев и никогда, никогда, желательно, сюда больше не возвращаться.

Никогда больше не видеть его перекошенное лестью лицо, — _и никогда больше не чувствовать себя пораженным точным выстрелом насквозь в сердце._

Смешок мигом прячется в секундном движении бледной ладони, украшенной парой колец из дешевого металла, выкрашенного черной матовой краской. Дурацкая видимость, очередная ложь. В нем бы все равно узнали вора, как бы не пытался Кокичи Ома врать.

Просто потому что именно так тот и пожелал, думающий лишь об одном и считающий лучше любых швейцарских часов секунды: именно таковой и была его цель, не имеющая под собой никакой вменяемой смысловой подоплеки, которую Саихара смог бы понять, даже будучи _самим собой_ , каким становился, выходя на работу. Самим собой, звавшимся с недавних пор лучшим детективом в их агентстве.

~~_Но было ли то его настоящее «я»?_ ~~

— Почему ты приходишь один? — вскидывает брови Кокичи, так обыденно отвечая вопросом на вопрос: Шуичи не привыкать, Шуичи знаком с ним и его выходками настолько давно, что всего того, что он о нем знает, наверное, может хватить на небольшую (едва ли достоверную) книгу. — Ты такой одинокий без своей своры, Шумай… знал бы ты, как ничтожно выглядишь, — улыбчиво тянет вор каждый слог, перебирая мозолистыми бледными пальцами по столу ненавязчивую мелодию. — Момота-чан с Харумаки не в духе и отлынивают от работы? Захворали? Мои ребята так _давнооо_ не видели вас вместе на патрулях, знаешь… _впору задуматься о чем-то плохом._

Саихара и с места не двигается: не то чтобы он чего-то подобного не ждал.

Саихара такой до дрожи в кончиках пальцев _предсказуемый_ , что хочется смеяться.

Они еще ни разу не говорили об этом за прошедший месяц. И Ома его — бесспорно — жалел, не позволяя своим язвительным репликам вырываться наружу так долго. Была у Кокичи такая плохая привычка касательно чужих чувств: и не то чтобы тот, кажется, чувствовал себя от этого некомфортно.

Ему наоборот, казалось, жизнь в радость только лишь и была.

— _Ни то ни другое_ , — бормочет Саихара себе под нос в мыслях.

— _Замолчи_ , — тихо говорит он, замешкавшись, вслух, пряча глаза за челкой, отросшей в последнее время даже длиннее, чем была в старшей школе, пушистая и лезущая окрашенными в синий концами прямо в глаза.

«Замолчи», говорит он в полной уверенности в том, что Кокичи не поведет и ухом, лишь растянет губы в улыбке еще сильнее и даже не допуская мысль о том, чтобы его послушать.

Безжалостный, бессердечный, отвратный до мерзкого холода по коже и веселый, как цирковой клоун, пестрящий всеми цветами радуги и вызывающий лишь немое отторжение, — такой необычный и такой одновременно до дрожи _привычный_ , что, как бы Шуичи не пытался ненавидеть, все эти попытки не сходили ему с рук.

_Потому что все чувства, будто назло, возвращались вдвойне._

_Но Шуичи ошибается._

Кокичи смыкает губы.

Бесшумно, совсем незаметно, заставляя Саихару поднять на того изумленный взгляд, заискрившийся в серости подвала непонятными искрами. Что… что это было? Что Шуичи чувствовал сейчас? Что Кокичи изумленно рассматривал во все глаза прямо перед собой?

— Это так грустно, Саихара-чан, — он вдруг улыбается, закидывая руки за голову. Уверенность возвращается слишком быстро, по Оме видно, что что-то пошло не так в тот момент, и Шуичи это замечает, окидывая юношу оценивающим взглядом.

Что-то странное было в воре.

Что-то неуловимо притягательное.

И столько же в невероятной степени отвратное.

~~Просто издержки работы.~~

— Ты совсем перестал на меня дуться, Шумай… _это так скучно!_. — произносит он, озвучивая имя детектива с особенной тональностью, щекотнувшей ему уши. Что-то не так, _что-то не так_ было с его голосом — и понять этого Шуичи уже, увы, не мог. — Неужели ты до сих пор не оправился?

Юноша недолго смеётся над ним, обнажая выбеленные, издевательски блестящие зубы, издали так похожие на клыки, что его, наверное, легко можно было без маскировки счесть за монстра в мрачную ночь на Хеллоуин, думает Саихара — и он преувеличивает, стопроцентно преувеличивает, но соврет, если скажет, что никогда так не думал; соврет — и не шелохнется и миллиметром.

Кокичи, в самом деле, многому может научить, даже если не будет пытаться делать это умышленно. Даже если будет хихикать, сидя рядом за столом или не произносить и слова в ближайшие минут пять, в очередной раз увлеченный разглядыванием своего единственного за всю преступную жизнь гостя, даже если…

Но Шуичи _дергается_.

Шуичи _не верит в этот смех._

— Может быть, — тихо бормочет он себе под нос, слегка усмехаясь и по привычке касаясь рукой своей длинной челки и слегка взъерошивая ее на лбу. Шуичи судорожно выдыхает, что-то слишком явно гложет его — и Кокичи подмечает это еще с того момента, как они впервые видятся сегодня.

И это, очевидно, стоит его внимания.

Потому что никто другой, видимо, Шуичи не поможет.

~~_Потому что все остальные сломались сами._ ~~

Кокичи хмыкает. Слышно, как шуршит ткань его вычурного плаща с громадным воротником, который тот сегодня удосужился надеть, и холодеет выдох. Рука, до того лениво в мнимой умиротворенности подпиравшая щеку, вмиг испаряется и исчезает где-то под столом, когда Шуичи вдруг поднимает на него взгляд.

И выдавливает из себя чуть ли не через силу слова, которые вряд ли бы мог доверить кому-либо еще, кроме этого вора, в какой-то момент ставшего ему даже ближе всех родственников, что остались у Саихары в живых сейчас.

И не то чтобы он считал это плохим с точки зрения _человека_.

Как детектив… _как детектив он провалился еще до своего рождения, право.  
_  
— Самоирония — не твой конек. Пора бы уже признать, — усмехается в шутку Ома на его просочившиеся в монолог самобичевания, накручивая прядь волос на указательный палец.

Часы отбивают особенно громкую минуту, но ни один из них не дергается.

Они, должно быть, слишком увлеклись.

Улыбка на губах Шуичи расцветает лучистым клевером, только вот удачи она не пророчит никакой, думает Кокичи, все же не сдерживаясь отводя от Шуичи взгляд. Слишком тяжелое что-то волочилось за детективом, и на это бремя, видное насквозь, было боязно даже смотреть.

Особенно после всего того, что Ома выслушал.

Честна ли, однако, эта улыбка, что тянет Саихара в немой благодарности, хоть с кем-нибудь в этом мире?

— Это да.

Ома смотрит, как изгибаются его сухие губы в простенькой фразе, произнесенной на выдохе отчего-то особенно устало, и ему кажется, что было бы куда лучше, если бы Шуичи носил маску.

Было бы куда лучше, если бы этот блядский детектив вообще больше никогда не показывал лица.

И, увы, не потому что ненависть съедала его изнутри напополам с яростью, право, — Кокичи, если честно, иногда ловил себя на мысли о том, что был бы не против, была бы это как раз-таки она.

Потому что это было кое-что другое.

_Кое-что еще._

_И это не было ложью, как бы не хотелось ему обратного._

Тишина провисает в комнате.

Становится вдруг слышно, как кто-то спускается к ним по длинной лестнице, отбивая тяжелыми ботинками по скрипучей деревянной лестнице режущие уши даже издалека звуки.

Ома дергается, мечется взглядом к часам, игнорируя шепот Саихары, спросившего у него что-то: уйти надо быстро и незаметно, по щелчку пальцев исчезнуть словно по мановению ветра, как они и делали обычно благодаря всем этим его дурацким планам, продуманным до мелочей.

Кокичи парой жестов приказывает не двигаться с места, когда Шуичи угрюмо и кротко кивает, строго державший осанку и напряженно глядевший за каждым движением вора, ловко выуживавшим из кармана накидки пульт.

Короткий вздох, тиканье часов, стучанье плотных подошв, так сильно напоминающее шаги Маки, — Шуичи слушает, вслушивается в каждый шорох невольно, наученный опытом. И в какой-то мере ему это уже, столь привычное, начинало нравиться.  
_~~  
Разумеется, после стольких разов.~~_

Кокичи еще раз окидывает его говорящим взглядом.

Пройдет семнадцать секунд — и от них не останется следа.

Пройдет семнадцать секунд — и ненавистная обоим Широганэ опять потерпит поражение, сжав зубы и приказав осмотреть каждый миллиметр очередного убежища, даже как никто иная знающая, что ничего — совсем — не найдет, но все равно не прекращающая свои тщетные попытки их поймать, безнадежная и безуспешная, — такая ничтожная, что впору, наверное, сравнить с каким-нибудь муравьем, как думал вор, раздраженно цыкая, когда они с Саихарой расходились в прошлый раз.

И в этом всем, право, для них троих не было совершенно ничего нового, как бы ни было то прискорбно.

_Часы стучат._  
  
Пройдет семнадцать секунд, и в голове призрачного вора проклятой трелью зазвенит одна единственная мысль. Не в первый раз. Не в последний.

Так же, как, черт его возьми, и всегда. И он бы отдал все, на самом деле, чтобы больше она в его голове ни разу в жизни не мелькала. Но судьба никогда никого не щадила, думает он, задерживая дыхание.

«Лучше бы они с Саихарой Шуичи вообще, наверное, никогда не встречались.»

— _Давай_ , — шепчет Ома одними губами, сухими, потресканными, бледными настолько же, насколько была белоснежна его кожа, притягивавшая взгляд, будто магнит: он вообще выходит на солнце? — думает Шуичи и тут же встряхивает головой, потому что мысли не к месту, взгляды не к месту, сейчас _не время_ , а дурацкие извечные поползновения его запястья в сторону вора абсолютно беспочвенны и ненужны.

Потому что они — _не те люди._

Потому что треклятое _«нельзя»_ в их случае было аксиомой, не требующей доказательств, которых, право, было у них едва ли не по горло и на которые они не смотрели вообще, в принципе, никогда.

И даже если они не прислушивались к этой аксиоме вот уже который месяц… Шуичи не мог отвязаться от своих тревожных мыслей, пусть и, право, старался — но _детективы были обязаны держать честь_ , слышал он почти из каждых уст, вскруживавшее голову, — и ненавидел, это, наверное, до глубины души.

А Ому Кокичи… Ому Кокичи он уже давным-давно разучился понимать, казавшегося изначально таким предельно ясным и ставшим таким сложным с теми годами и месяцами, что они были знакомы, что голова едва не кружилась сильнее вдвое, думает Шуичи.

(и не то чтобы понимать его он вообще когда-либо умел.)

†

† † †

__

~~Соблюдайте закон.~~

† † †

†

Сегодня удача явно покинула их.

Жестоко плюнула в лицо прямо перед самым выходом, светлота и воздух которого так манили и так завораживали, столь прекрасные и столь неосязаемые, когда нужны по-настоящему.

Сегодня удача явно покинула их.

Сегодня они не были лучшими, а могли сами себя, наверное, сравнять с землей за такой промах. Но, так или иначе, чего-то подобного и следовало ожидать. Однажды, в конце концов, белая полоса берет свой конец, уступая черной место — и не то чтобы Шуичи верил в подобные глупости, но рациональная часть сознания подсказывала ему, что, как бы то ни было, однажды бы они где-то да промахнулись.

Если и это, конечно, тоже не было частью _великолепного и безотказного_ плана Кокичи, который как и всегда не обмолвился с Саихарой по поводу этого и малейшим словом, никогда не открывавшийся ему в полной мере — и не то чтобы, на самом деле, Шуичи это задевало. Скелеты в шкафу призрачного вора казались неприкосновенными до невозможности и отпугивали уже своим существованием: Шуичи не хотел их знать.

Шуичи, в принципе, с головой хватало того, что у них было сейчас.

~~И до жути, дурманящей хуже всяких незаконных препаратов, которыми промышляли ребята из Дайс, не хватало своего друга.~~

Холодный осенний воздух обжигал легкие, дыхание, быстрое и тяжелое, громко хрипело. Они оба оказались на волоске и время уже не играло в этом никакой роли, так обыденно для них считающееся по секундам. Девушка, взломавшая дверь в подвал, чуть ли не увидела их лиц, сумевшая таки найти их подлую лазейку под полом — и едва-едва юношам удалось скрыться в чаще леса, пользуясь всеми навыками, которым они когда-либо научились за всю жизнь.

На этот раз детектив и преступник, дело которого уже который год было вверено в руки Цумуги, были в одной лодке в пятьдесят третий раз по счету, не считая того огромного количества и их встреч, закончившихся мирно, — говорил сегодня Саихаре тихо и как-то грустно хихикающий Ома.

И этот самый раз сегодня, как ни прискорбно, чуть не загрозился стать последним.

Шуичи кашляет, ему кажется, его горло сейчас словно на части разрывается, а голос пропадает по секундам, когда, ненароком поднимая взгляд вверх, он видит, как над лесом медленно начинают сгущаться тучи, только-только появляющиеся и еще не особо заполонившие обзор, но уже заметные и предвещающие грозу, что обещали сегодня в прогнозе где-то через час.

Шуичи думает, что хуже быть и не может, наверное, кидая взгляд на пытавшегося отдышаться Кокичи, прижимающего ладонь к лицу.

Тот выглядит запыхавшимся, полуиспуганным, но отчего-то каким-то вместе с тем… странным. Страннее обычного, честнее обычного, казавшийся сегодня куда более лояльным, чем вообще когда-либо, — и Шуичи этого его поведения не понимал от слова вовсе, как и всегда — потому что Шуичи никогда не поймет его _в принципе_ , думал он.

Потому что именно так он себе и внушил, — и это казалось ему панацеей.

Кокичи сидел на земле, видимо, споткнувшийся о булыжник, возвышавшийся неподалеку, и торопливо утирал рукой окровавленный нос, краснь на котором Шуичи разглядел только сейчас, слегка встрепенувшись.

— Не повезло, — фыркает вор, кряхтя и медленно поднимаясь на слегка шатавшиеся ноги, провожаемый завороженным взглядом детектива. Он такой напуганный, он такой смешной ~~, он такой отвратительный~~ , — думает Кокичи, и тихо смеется про себя, когда видит в волосах Саихары кучу жухлых листьев, запутавшихся в густых прядях, видимо, пока они бежали. Шуичи выжидающе вскидывает бровь в немом вопросе, на что Кокичи лишь через силу улыбается.

— Кокичи…

Саихара вымученно с хрипом в голосе вздыхает, опуская плечи, и Кокичи знает — он не верит ему и его улыбке даже после стольких вечеров, проведенных вместе, лишь вдвоем в полном уединении, имевший полно времени на то, чтобы узнать его еще лучше, — и не то чтобы он его не понимает, слегка усмехаясь.

Пахло уже переставшей идти из носа кровью, легкие болели от одышки: грудная клетка ныла, а на лице запеклась кровь.

Он, должно быть, просто перенервничал, — думает Ома, отворачиваясь от Шуичи и тоже окидывая взглядом темнеющее небо.

Пусть не верит сколько хочет, право.

Он, _они_ действительно оплошали, — и поверить в это было отчего-то так больно, что от самого себя становилось смешно. И было ли то делом чистой случайности или действительно виной его ступившей интуиции — ничего, однако, не менялось.

Факт все так же оставался фактом.

— Нас чуть не поймали, — тихо говорит Кокичи, не разворачиваясь, спрятавший руки в карманах плаща. Деревья зашумели от ветра и встрепенули его и без того торчащие во все стороны еще выше. И он выглядит таким печальным в тот момент, что Шуичи самому невольно становится как-то больно в груди по непонятной причине от одного этого взгляда, который он от Омы почему-то все не может оторвать.

_Шуичи кажется, что что-то не так,_ — и на этот раз какое-то чувство, подобное уверенности, все-таки берет в нем верх.

Невозможно сомневаться в Оме постоянно и невозможно чтить своё «призвание» всю жизнь, — это попросту нереально, мелькает мысль в его голове, — и отчего-то она кажется как никогда правильной в этот момент, когда Шуичи моргает, будто бы замирая между двумя мирами.

Между собой и Кокичи, между долгом и своими чувствами, между _правдой_ и _тем, во что он так пытался верить._

И от этого на секунду становится так плохо, что весь воздух на мгновение пропадает из легких, когда Шуичи теряет контроль над собственным телом, окончательно забывающий, что такое «действовать рационально» и окончательно уверивающийся в том, что должен что-то предпринять.

Когда-нибудь он уже должен был дать волю себе самому, а не своим предрассудкам, — звенит в голове, опустошившейся вмиг ото всех мыслей. И он ее, эту волю, себе, скрепя сердце, дает.

Неслышно подходит, огибая лежавшие на пыльной земле сухие ветки, и кладет Оме на плечо ладонь, заставляя того развернуться и обратить на него свой взгляд.

Сиреневые глаза не выражали почти ничего — кажется, Ома снова задумался о чем-то своем — пока Саихара не сжал его острые плечи в своих ладонях, смотря в глаза с какой-то бесконечной печалью, которая сейчас, право, казалась единственной эмоцией на свете.

Да, должно быть, потом он, бесспорно, будет себя корить, чуть ли не ненавидя, за столь импульсивный поступок, перестанет находить себе место вовсе и будет снова шастать в бесконечном кругу работы и сна, преисполнившийся в апатии, — _но это будет потом._

_И лишь ему решать, когда_.

Взгляд Омы проясняется в долю жалкой секунды. Он смотрит на него с недоумением и уже собирается было что-то сказать, когда взгляд Шуичи вдруг… говорит, отвечает ему чем-то, что куда больше слов и что едва ли можно выразить физически.

Чем-то… таким особенным и таким важным, что на секунду кажется, что сердце сейчас остановится.

Сегодня ведь… сегодня ведь на самом деле был особенный день, думает Ома, слегка прикрывая глаза и тупя взгляд вниз на какое-то мгновение.

Сегодня в первый раз в жизни он почувствовал себя в такой опасности, которая действительно пощекотала нервы даже если он был не один, а Шуичи уже было во второй раз уверился в том, что все для него — все для них — с легкого щелчка швейных ножниц, которые так любила увлекавшаяся шитьем Цумуги, _кончено_ , пока не поймал себя на одной мысли.

Мысли о том, что на самом деле… на самом деле не то чтобы они _боялись_ того, чтобы их поймали.

На самом деле были в их жизнях такие вещи, от которых хотелось скрыться любой ценой, какой бы дорогой на первый взгляд та не оказалась, даже если бы это противоречило всем законам здравого смысла, о котором Кокичи, видимо, с рождения не слышал и который Шуичи знать перестал с того момента, как они стали вести свою закадычную дружбу.

_И в какой-то мере это общение, эта дружба с некими привилегиями… смогла помочь ему, когда он уже почти было отчаялся в конец._

Было ли это в самом деле хорошо? Врал ли он им обоим сейчас, в этот закатный час, когда они прятались в холодном лесу, выжившие лишь благодаря тем крохам удачи, что у них сохранились?

_Кого волнует, на самом деле._

Шуичи улыбается, приподнимая парня за подбородок и заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза, блестевшие в еще цветном небе, проглядывающем через серые облака, когда поддается самому себе, стискивая парня в холодных объятиях, не бывших уютными лишь на первые секунды.

_На самом деле, иногда было достаточно лишь присмотреться._

Солнце ненадолго зарыжело и опустило на сухую поляну изгибистые тени ветвей деревьев, распустивших на землю чудную паутину. Саихара немного прикрыл глаза, чувствующий, как странная дремота вдруг нахлынула на него, и вдыхавший странный аромат, чем-то напоминавший медикаменты, смешанный с кровью, что исходил от Кокичи. Он действительно обычно пах очень приятно.

Щеки слегка краснеют, когда Шуичи чувствует, как собственные ребра стискивают в ответ.

Были ли это касания преступника, вора, его сущего врага, которого надлежало тут же сковать в наручники и сдать полиции?

Были ли похожи касания Саихары на прикосновения человека, который расследовал множество дел, даже потерявший на одном из них лучшего друга и который должен был немедля сказать всем правду?

_Нет, нет, и еще раз нет._

Сейчас, в самом деле, не существовало никаких обязательств, никаких долгов и никаких поручений, ровно как и не существовало их надуманного обществом соперничества, запрещавшего быть рядом априори.

Сейчас… сегодня, в этот ставший особенным день, существовали лишь они вдвоем.

И в этот момент, в эту минуту, когда скоро должна была начаться гроза, а дорога домой была напрочь потеряна в пылу побега, чувство печали, что чувствовали ненароком они оба, с детства уверовавшие в прописную истину, бывшую для них исключением, — испарилось вместе со всем остальным, казавшимся сейчас таким неважным, что можно было только усмехнуться.

И забыть обо всем этом, оставшись по-настоящему наедине, наверное, и было тем, о чем Саихара мечтал _так долго_ , потерявшийся во всей этой жизни, поймал себя тот на мысли, не позволяя легкой улыбке спасть лица.

_— Потому что мне вовсе не жаль._

— Хм?

Ома чуть отпрягает, заглядывая ему в глаза, на что Шуичи лишь позволяет себе тихо рассмеяться, опустив голову ему на плечо.

Он действительно… _Господи, он действительно_ не врал себе тогда, раздумывавший о своих чувствах ночь напролет, смеялся он про себя уже в мыслях.

Каким же… каким же забавным он казался себе сейчас и каким же глупцом он был, право, тогда.

— Ничего, Кокичи, — по-доброму усмехается он, сжимая руки сильнее и чувствуя, как — совсем понемногу с каждой секундой — им становится теплей. Солнце окончательно скрылось за пока светлыми облаками, погрузив мир в прохладный свет, казавшийся отчего-то таким приятным сейчас. — Ничего.

Все, что было нужно, действительно все это время лежало у него прямо под носом. Постоянно лгало и не желало подчиняться общепринятой логике, сверкало глазами и так любило улыбаться, глядя ему прямо в глаза нечитаемым взглядом.

И именно это все, что было нужно и все, что у него в принципе оставалось в этом беспощадном мире, он сейчас, ровно в этот момент, казавшийся таким важным, так трепетно сжимал в руках.

И просто не имел уже права упустить.

†


End file.
